


10 Things EMILY IN PARIS Taught Me

by Jahn



Category: Emily in Paris (TV)
Genre: Emily - Freeform, Emily Cooper - Freeform, Emily in Paris, Friendship, Gen, Paris - Freeform, Starting a new job, Zimmer hotels, opportunity, savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahn/pseuds/Jahn
Summary: Have you ever moved to Paris for a new job?Me neither.Here's a couple of things I learned FROM watching Emily completely new city. The show taught me more about love, life, friendship, self worth and success than any self help book I've read in a while. Sharing some of these nuggets with you in part one
Relationships: Camille/Emily Cooper (Emily in Paris), Camille/Gabriel (Emily in Paris), Emily Cooper/Gabriel (Emily in Paris), High Value Woman, Mindy Chen & Emily Cooper, pardon my french - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	10 Things EMILY IN PARIS Taught Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dolls! On a scale of 1 to immensely, how much did you love the show?

Get that degree girl - Paris would never have happened without her MBA in Marketing.

Make THAT pitch - if she hadn't brought work to the party, Antoine may never have noticed her.

Confront shit head on - cue giant dildo cake. Would they have stopped harassing her if she hadn't repaid them in kind? I don't think so

Learn the language or tell peole you're aroused when you get excited about things.

Know your worth even when no one else seems to see it - duree

Leverage your connections. Call in favors. If it wasn't FOR Gabriel's help how successful would the dinner with Zimmer hotels have been?

You don't have to be liked to be respected. Do what you feels is right and success will follow.

People will always try to undermine your worth when they feel threatened.

Long distance is hard and you may have to buy yourself roses sometimes.

And that's okay. When you love yourself enough to pamper yourself, the UNIVERSE will send you Camille and Mindy, pops, I mean friends along the way

It's basic law of attraction you guys. We attract the frequencies we radiate.

**Author's Note:**

> 4 episodes in and this is ALL I have so far. I'll be sure to include more as I watch the later episodes.
> 
> Whats something you loved/ hated about the show
> 
> Which of these lessons has life already shown you? 💖


End file.
